Hope
by AirHawk19
Summary: All her life, Elphaba just wanted to belong and be loved. Marilla never thought raising a girl would be a good thing. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Wicked_ or _Anne of Green Gables_ or any characters or materials taken from the musicals, movies, books, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: This is my first crossover ever.**

Chapter 1: The Mixup.

Elphaba sat perfectly still on the train. She didn't take her eyes off the scenery that rolled by as the train sped over the countryside. Until her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Spencer's voice.

"Miss Elphaba, will you not take some lunch?" Mrs. Spencer asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Thank you. I suppose I was just lost in thought for a moment," Elphaba stammered, but gratefully accepted the offered sandwich. She'd never admit it, but she was truly famished.

Mrs. Spencer smiled. "No worry, dear. It happens to me all the time."

Elphaba quirked a small smile at that. She hadn't known this woman for five hours, yet she knew she was a bit scatterbrained. Still, she was a kindly person and Elphaba wasn't about to make an enemy of someone who'd feed her.

She went back to watching the scenery as soon as she was finished, her stomach happily digesting her meal. Elphaba rested her chin on her hand and let her mind wander. She wondered if the people who had sent for her would be repulsed by her or if they'd accept her. She never had much in life and no one ever seemed to really care about her. She shook out the gloomy turn her thoughts were taking and just thought of anything pleasant she could call to mind.

* * *

Soon, the train stopped and Mrs. Spencer took Elphaba and Lillyana off. Mrs. Spencer told the station master that Elphaba was the girl Mr. Matthew Cuthbert and his sister Marilla were adopting and that Matthew would be arriving for her. The man said he'd keep an eye on her and Mrs. Spencer left with Lillyana for her own home.

"Miss, if you'd care to wait in the ladies lounge…" the station master started.

"Thank you, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather wait outside. It's… more open out there," Elphaba said.

"Alright. Just… don't wander off." The man scratched his head, figuring the girl had claustrophobia or something.

"I won't," Elphaba assured him.

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she stepped outside. Elphaba was not claustrophobic in the least, but she liked being outdoors as much as possible. She liked having the wind in her face and breathing the fresh air. She much preferred life in the country to life in the city. She preferred the calm, quiet, and fewer people to the noise, hustle, bustle, and crowds of the city. Out here, one had room to breathe, where as in the city, one's neighbors were practically on top of one.

Elphaba found a pile of shingles on one end of the platform and sat down, setting her old battered suitcase down next to her. She sat there for a long time. She guessed it had to have been a good two hours or more since she'd sat down and she was beginning to be hungry again, but she didn't worry about that too much. She did however decide that if Matthew Cuthbert didn't arrive that night, she would bed in the wild cherry tree across the way. It's branches were good and strong and it seemed a secure enough place. Plus, it was laden with blossom and she imagined it would be quite lovely to sleep there.

But then she saw a man come up the lane in a horse and buggy. She watched him intently to see what he'd do. The man went into the station house and was in there a short while before he came back out. He looked around before he saw her and he just stood there for a moment. Then he cautiously made his way towards her, but Elphaba picked up her suitcase and walked over to him.

"Are you Matthew Cuthbert?" she asked hopefully.

The man scratched his head and replied slowly. "I guess I am."

"Good. I was beginning to think you might not come for me after all." Elphaba looked relieved.

"Well, I, um…" Matthew was at a loss for words. He wasn't known for his eloquence of speech. If anything, Matthew Cuthbert was known to be the shyest man alive.

"I had decided that if you didn't come for me tonight, I'd spend the night in the wild cherry tree across the way. It seems like the best place to spend the night. It's up off the ground, away from anything particularly nasty. I was sure if you didn't arrive tonight, you would be here in the morning." Elphaba looked Matthew in the eyes with such hope and longing that the man didn't have the heart to tell her it was all a mistake, that they had sent for a boy and that she'd be sent back to the orphan asylum.

"Well, I suppose we should get going. It's a little ways to Avonlea," he said reaching for her bag.

"Oh! If you don't mind, I'd prefer to carry my own bag. You see, it's quite old and if you don't hold it a certain way, the handle pulls out. I've mastered the knack of it, since I've had it for so long," Elphaba said.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Quite sure. It's not heavy. I've got all my possessions in it, but I don't have or need much."

Matthew shrugged and got in the buggy. Elphaba deftly climbed in after him and settled down at once. As they drove through the countryside, Elphaba gazed around her with wide eyes. Everything seemed so much more alive than in the city. It was very pretty and she wanted to take it all in. Matthew watched her wondering face and felt his heart melt. He was normally very much afraid of women, especially girls, for he always felt they were laughing at him. Marilla and her friend Mrs. Rachel Lynde were really the only women he wasn't afraid of and now, he found himself drawn to this lonely young orphan girl with the intense chocolate-brown eyes.

Elphaba just drank in her surroundings. She loved this place and wanted to call it home so much. Heck! She wanted to call anyplace home, but this place was beautiful and alive and fragrant with the scents of early summer, which all seemed to call to her in a way. Her eyes got a faraway look in them as she imagined a life for herself here, with people who wanted her, who cared about her… who loved her. In truth, what Elphaba wanted more than anything in the world, was to be wanted and loved.

They soon arrived at Green Gables, the place Elphaba was to call home from now on. They walked up the steps to the house and the door opened to reveal a tall thin woman with greying hair, grey eyes, and sharp angular features.

She took one look at Elphaba, then turned to Matthew. "What is that? Where's the boy?"

Matthew looked uncomfortable. "Um, there was no boy. There was only… her."

"What do you mean? There must have been a boy. We told Mrs. Spencer to pick out a boy."

"Please, Marilla. I couldn't very well leave her there all alone," Matthew countered, his eyes pleading.

Marilla sighed. "No, you couldn't. We'll keep her here tonight and send her back in the morning, but first I want to know how this mixup occurred. You, what's your name?"

"Elphaba Thropp. So you don't want me? I should have known. No one ever wants me." Elphaba couldn't suppress the tears that forced their way down her cheeks.

"There, now. There's no need to cry," Marilla said, a bit more sharply than she intended.

"I wish I could hold them in, but I can't. I've always known I would never be adopted. I've always known I'd live in the orphan asylum until I turned eighteen, then I'd be sold as a salve or servant and spend the rest of my days as such. I was never even considered for adoption. Everyone is always repulsed by my appearance, so the best I could ever hope for was to someday be someone's servant. So pardon me if I can't help shedding a few tears of disappointment for foolishly allowing myself to believe that someone actually wanted me." Elphaba's tone became more and more bitter with every word.

Marilla felt a twinge of sorrow for the poor girl, but couldn't allow herself to even consider keeping her. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am, but we sent for a boy to help Matthew with the chores. A girl would be no use to us."

Elphaba's ears perked up at that. "I can help with the chores. I may be a girl, but I'm far stronger than any of the boys that were at the asylum."

Marilla was surprised. "But, it's not proper! Who ever heard of a girl doing men's work!"

"Believe me, I'm no ordinary girl, and it's not just the green skin. I can lift a bale of hay with one hand, even though I'm only eleven. I know how to work in the fields and care for animals. My father had me work in the fields since I was six. He then sent me to the asylum when I was ten."

"Wait. Your father is alive?" Marilla was shocked.

Elphaba hung her head. "Yes, but he hates me. Ever since I was born he's hated my very existence, but it all came to a head when my sister Nessarose was born. You see, I was born green and my father made my mother chew milk flowers while she was carrying Nessa so she wouldn't come out green. Only, they made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled… and our mother… never woke up. None of which would have happened… if not for me. After that, I was basically a slave in my own home. At first I worked in the house and learned how to do everything from the cleaning to the cooking. Then he decided it best that I be out of the house as much as possible, so he sent me to work in the fields. Then he finally just couldn't stand my presence in his house or on his land any longer and sent me to the orphan asylum in The Emerald City, where I remained until Mrs. Spencer came and said you wanted a girl to adopt. The asylum people were more than happy to get me off their hands. Couldn't stand the green, I guess."

"Well, you're probably tired and hungry by now. We may as well have supper and get to bed. We'll get this whole mess straightened out tomorrow," Marilla said, turning and leading the way to the kitchen.

Elphaba was bitterly disappointed that she wasn't wanted after all, but still ate, knowing full well it would probably be her last good meal for a while. Still, every bite was tainted with the bitter taste of disappointment. Marilla noticed the brooding look in the young girl's eyes. A look of pain, anger, sorrow, and long suffering. Marilla had never seen that look in anyone's eyes before, but somehow, knew it at once. It was the look of a child who's heart had been starved of love.

 _"No, Marilla. Don't go getting all sentimental. You sent for a boy to help Matthew with the chores. She'll just have to go back,"_ Marilla thought as she finished her meal.

Elphaba finished quickly and started to gather the dishes.

"Do you even know how to wash dishes?" Marilla asked.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I did say I had learned after my mother's death."

Marilla was a bit put off by the green girl's harsh tone, but knew it was most likely the bitter disappointment of not being wanted. She watched as Elphaba skillfully washed, dried, and put away the dishes, not dropping, cracking, or breaking a single one. Marilla shook her head. No, the girl was going back, no doubt about that.

"Come. I'll show you to your room for the night." Marilla led her to the east gable room.

Elphaba looked about the room. It was much like the rest of the house; plain, respectable, and harshly clean. Elphaba couldn't help but think Marilla was much like her house, or rather Green Gables was much like Marilla. She quietly set her suitcase on the dresser and pulled out a plain nightgown of the cheapest and most awful fabric.

"Is that all you have?" Marilla asked.

"Yes. A large amount of this cloth was donated to the asylum by a traveling merchant because he couldn't sell it. No wonder either, but it's sturdy enough and there's never enough of anything to go around anyway, so I'm not complaining," Elphaba replied.

"It's too small," Marilla observed.

Elphaba shrugged. "I was the last to be supplied with a nightgown, so I just got whatever was left. I'm always the last, so I seldom get much. Including food." She muttered the last part under her breath, but Marilla still heard.

 _"No wonder she ate as much as she did. The poor girl's probably half-starved. That would certainly explain why she's so thin. Poor child. She was probably trying to put as much food as possible in her belly, since she knows she won't be well-fed at the asylum. Get a hold of yourself, Marilla! You can't keep her,"_ Marilla scolded herself.

Elphaba looked expectantly at Marilla and the woman finally snapped out of her mental scolding. "I'll let you get changed. I'll be back though. I don't trust you to put out the candle yourself."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as soon as Marilla's back was turned. She quickly changed, folded her clothes neatly on the chair in the room, and called Marilla back in. Marilla came in and saw Elphaba get into bed. She picked up the candle and walked to the door.

Marilla turned back a moment. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight, Ms. Cuthbert."

Marilla sighed when she heard the bitterness in that young voice, but turned and closed the door. Matthew was sitting on the couch in the living room, smoking his pipe. Marilla didn't really approve of smoking, but figured a man's gotta have some way of venting, since they wouldn't learn to knit. So, she tolerated it.

Matthew took his pipe out of his mouth as soon as she sat down. "You know, we really should keep her, Marilla."

Marilla moaned. "Don't start, Matthew. We need a boy, not a girl. She will be sent back tomorrow."

"I can hire a boy and she'd be company for you," Matthew reasoned.

"I'm not suffering for company and besides, I know nothing about raising girls. Boys are simpler. Girls are too sensitive and high strung," Marilla stated.

"She knows how to work in the house. You saw how she was with the dishes. Besides, maybe, we can do her some good," Matthew countered.

"I doubt we could do her any good. We know nothing about raising children, Matthew," Marilla pointed out.

"Something tells me, no one really does. Besides, what she really needs is love. You should have seen the look in her eyes as we drove back from the train station. They were wide with wonder and possibilities and hope. Then when she found out it was all a mistake and we didn't want her, all that hope vanished. I don't know about you, but I felt like I had murdered something small and innocent when the light went out of her eyes. She just wants to belong somewhere, Marilla. She just wants to belong and be loved," Matthew stated with a firm nod of his head.

Marilla felt like Matthew had stabbed her in the heart. Of course she had seen how the light of hope had vanished from Elphaba's eyes when she found out about the mistake. Of course she had felt the same way Matthew did, about murdering something small and innocent. Of course she knew the poor girl just wanted a home and love. But, her ever practical mind wouldn't let her forget that it was a boy they sent for, and she knew nothing about raising girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elphaba cried bitterly yet silently in her room for the night. She was very hurt and very angry that yet again, she wasn't wanted. At least, this time, it wasn't because of her green skin. She had seen that, while Matthew and Marilla had been startled by her unusual skin tone, they were not repulsed by it. No, they simply wanted a boy to work in the fields and barn.

"Ironic. I thought I would only ever be rejected by my skin color, but now I'm rejected because of my gender. I will never have a home. I will never be loved," Elphaba muttered before closing her eyes and crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Decision.

The next morning, Elphaba woke to bright sunshine streaming through the window. At first she didn't know where she was, but then it all came crashing back down on her as she remembered. This was Green Gables and they didn't want her because she wasn't a boy. Still, it was a bright and sunny day, so she got up with a tired sigh and walked over to the window.

Elphaba opened the window and looked out at the wide world. Just outside the window was a huge cherry tree absolutely full of blossoms. It was gorgeous and Elphaba could appreciate beauty, especially in nature. A smile graced her face as she gazed at the tree. Then her gaze shifted to the woods and hills beyond. Down away to the right of the house, was the forest where the brook ran its course. Away over to the left, was a large hill with what appeared to be a large, fine house seated at it's top. There were fields and trees and flowers all around and Elphaba's beauty loving eyes drank it all in. She wanted to remember this place always, even if she wasn't going to stay here. She was startled out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time you were dressed," Marilla said curtly. She didn't know how to talk to children, so she was more crisp and curt than she meant to be.

Elphaba smiled up at her. "Isn't it lovely?" She gestured to the world at large.

"It's a big tree. It blooms nice, but the fruit doesn't amount to much. Small and wormy," Marilla replied.

"Oh, I don't just mean the tree. It is a lovely tree and blooms as though it meant it, but I mean everything, the world in general. Don't you just love this place?"

Marilla was startled by the look in the girl's eyes. A happy, dreamy look. Marilla was a woman of narrow experience and didn't know the simple joys Elphaba found in the beauty of nature all around her. She couldn't understand how the girl had kept herself from crushing, killing despair by allowing herself to see the hidden marvels in God's creation, for she had never known the intense sorrow and loneliness the poor girl had felt her entire life.

"Breakfast is waiting. Wash your face, get dressed, and turn the bed clothes down before you come down," Marilla commanded, retreating to the safety of the kitchen.

Elphaba shook her head and chuckled a bit. Marilla was obviously a woman of narrow experience and simply didn't understand. Elphaba was really very smart for her age and her keen intelligence and observations had helped her avoid trouble on more than one occasion. Anyway, she got dressed, turned down the bed, washed her face, and brushed and braided her raven-black hair. She was down in ten minutes' time eager for breakfast.

She was quiet, but ate very quickly. Not messily, like she had no manners, but very quickly, like she was afraid the food would vanish from her plate if she wasn't quick.

"Slow down, Elphaba. It's not gonna get up and walk away," Marilla quipped, a ghost of an amused smile on her face.

Elphaba blushed bright fuchsia in embarrassment. She finished her mouthful and explained. "At the orphan asylum, there's never really enough of anything to go around. I'm always the last to receive anything, so I usually just get the scrapings, when I get anything at all. In the asylum, you learn to eat quick, or you lose something to the other kids."

Marilla felt awful for the poor girl. She knew Elphaba's story was true. The poor girl was terribly thin and her ribs were showing through her thin and shabby dress. Matthew looked wistfully at Elphaba and Marilla just about reached her last nerve. But, she let Elphaba eat as much as she wanted, knowing it would probably be the last good, proper meal the child would receive for a while.

Elphaba did the dishes again as deftly as she had the previous night. Marilla then told her to go make her bed, which she did quite deftly as well, for she had learned the art of wrestling with a feather tick when she was four years old. She was then told she could go outside and amuse herself. However, Elphaba sat at the table and made no move to go out.

"Don't you want to go outside?" Marilla asked.

"I do, very much, but if I do, then I'll get attached to everything and it'll hurt worse when I have to leave, so I figure it's best if I just stay inside," the green girl replied.

"Well, don't you just beat all. How can you get attached to a place so quickly?" Marilla inquired, genuinely curious.

Elphaba sighed. "You couldn't possibly understand. You've never been hated by your own father, disowned by your own sister, treated like a slave, and then sent from your home to live among strangers who were repulsed by you and quite frankly didn't want you. It's like a dull knife being twisted in your heart. It's the worst and deadliest pain. It numbs your soul, like winter's chill. It kills all hope. It slowly poisons your spirit. When everyone around you hates you, you cling to anything that can alleviate that pain, anything that can give you the slightest hope."

Marilla felt herself drawn to this lonely, wretched child, but at the same time was slightly afraid of her. She was intelligent, there was no mistake about that. But it was an almost unnatural intelligence, like the girl had lost her innocence too soon. The more she thought about it, the more Marilla became convinced that, that was indeed the case. She was right. But, she shook her head and headed out to tell Matthew to hitch up the mare.

* * *

Soon, they were headed down the road towards White Sands. Elphaba was quiet, just drinking in the beauty of the Quadling country all around her. Marilla was glad she at least wasn't a chatterbox, but the girl's silence was somehow more eloquent and unsettling than words. Her eyes were so bright and expressive and full of life and vivacity. They seemed to sparkle like dark stars and take in the world around them on a whole new level. Their piercing intelligence seemed to see so much more deeply than the ordinary observer, taking in the invisible as well as the visible.

Marilla couldn't help but think such insight was unnatural in a child so young. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Elphaba could see right through any pretense and her trust once lost was lost forever. In truth, she was rather in awe of this green witch of a child.

"It's quite beautiful here. I wish… No, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for love or joy. I'm not a boy; just a freak of a girl," Elphaba muttered, her expression one of pain.

"Here, now. It's wicked to say such things about yourself." Marilla felt compelled to instill a moral in the situation.

"But it's true. I've heard it often enough and seen it proven over and over again." Elphaba suddenly became very quiet.

This silence was more disturbing than before, for it held the weight of eleven years of heartache. Marilla knew there was no talking Elphaba out of her negative opinion of herself and felt it best to hold her tongue, despite feeling that Elphaba's self-loathing had to be a sin of some sort. They arrived at Mrs. Spencer's in due season and were met by said personage.

"Well, now! You are the last folks I expected to see! Will you put your horse up, Marilla?" Mrs. Spencer asked.

"I suppose we'll stay and rest the mare. We're not here for a social call. There seems to have been a mistake somewhere and I'm here to ferret it out. You see, Matthew and I sent word to your brother that we wanted a boy to help with the chores." Marilla came straight to the point.

"Well, now! I was told you wanted a girl. Robert sent my niece Netty up and she told me you wanted a girl, so you see, it wasn't my fault, Marilla. I thought I was following your instructions."

"It's our own fault. We should have come to you ourselves instead of sending word of mouth like that. They'll take her back, I suppose?" Marilla inquired.

"Well, I suppose so, but there might not be any need to send her back. Mrs. Blewit was up here yesterday and said she wished she'd sent word to have me bring her a girl to help with the children. She's awful put out with caring for all of them. Why, here she comes now! What luck! Abby! Put the kettle on!" Mrs. Spencer called to her daughter, who was in the kitchen, and ran to meet her other guest.

* * *

Marilla had seated herself in a chair and had Elphaba sit on an ottoman nearby. Mrs. Blewit was a harsh looking woman of forty-five, with a sour expression and disposition. Marilla only knew her by sight and reputation as a 'worker and driver'. Mrs. Blewit was known to have a hot temper and would discharge servants for the most minor of offenses.

She walked into the room and having just heard the account of the mistake and the proposal to take Elphaba off of the Cuthberts' hands, looked Elphaba up and down. The woman's gaze frightened Elphaba. Only one person had ever truly frightened her and that was her father. She did not want to be handed over to this woman, whom she had absolutely no doubt would beat her and use her badly.

"Hmm. What's your name?" Mrs. Blewit demanded, standing over Elphaba in an air of utter dominance.

"Elphaba Thropp." Elphaba managed to keep her voice steady and her eyes firmly fixed on Mrs. Blewit.

"Hmm. You're not much to look at. A bit unnatural in color, but you're wiry and I don't know but the wiry ones are best. I suppose I could take her off your hands, Marilla. But mind you, I expect you to earn your keep and be smart and quick and respectful like a good girl." Mrs. Blewit glared at the green girl harshly.

Elphaba dearly wanted to bolt. She was completely terrified of this woman and she was to be handed over to her? No! She'd run away first chance she got if that happened. Anything was better than a life like what she had suffered in her father's house.

Marilla saw, but apparently Mrs. Blewit was oblivious to the fact, that Elphaba was terrified of this woman. She saw the look of fear and desperation in those huge, expressive eyes. It was the look of a small animal when it finds itself trapped again in the cage from which it had just escaped. That was the absolute last straw. She didn't like Mrs. Blewit's style and was shrewd enough to see she was a hard woman of little, if any, mercy. To hand a sensitive, 'high strung' girl over to her would be nothing short of murder. In that moment, Marilla made up her mind.

"Well, now, Matthew and I hadn't decided that we absolutely wouldn't keep her. In fact, Matthew seems quite taken with her. I think I had best take her home and talk it over with Matthew. If we decide to send her, you can expect her tomorrow night. If you don't see her by then, you may be sure we've decided to keep her," Marilla said.

"Oh, well. I suppose that will have to do. I have to get home. George and the children are helpless without me and the servants are useless." Mrs. Blewit stormed off.

Meanwhile, a sort of dawn was breaking on Elphaba's face. At first the fear lessened, then went out and was at once replaced by hope, which dawned brighter and brighter until the girl's whole face radiated with it. As soon as Mrs. Blewit left, followed by Mrs. Spencer, Elphaba flew over to Marilla.

"Oh! Ms. Cuthbert! Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? Did you really just say that you might let me live at Green Gables with you?"

"You really must control yourself, girl. Yes, I said that and no more," Marilla said sternly, though she was trying hard to suppress a smile.

"I will, but oh! Thank you! You have no idea what you have just saved me from! I would rather go back to the asylum than go with that woman! She… she has the same look as my father." Elphaba shuddered at the memories of what her father had done to her.

Marilla saw at once how terrified the girl was of the man she referred to as 'father'. "What did he do to you?" she asked at once.

Elphaba saw at once that Marilla was determined to know. "He beat me. And burned me. And starved me and many other things I would much rather forget. Suffice it to say, until today, only one person has ever truly frightened me, and that person, was my father."

Marilla's heart broke for the girl who had known such unimaginable suffering. She took her home and sent her to bed right after supper. Matthew was happy to know Elphaba was to stay and wanted to tell her right away. Marilla however, was dead set against it.

"Not tonight, Matthew. She'll be far too excited to sleep if we told her tonight. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Elphaba on the other hand, was very much relieved to know she was safe for the moment. She quickly found rest and slept soundly through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home At Last!

The next day Elphaba made herself useful. She did the dishes, made her bed, and scalded the dish cloth all without being told. Marilla was surprised and pleased to find her so well trained and took it upon herself to see what all Elphaba did know. She had her do all sorts of tasks and found the green girl did them well and promptly. Elphaba did everything Marilla told her, thinking that perhaps if she made herself useful, she would be permitted to stay. For the whole morning, Elphaba patiently waited to be told if she was to stay or not. Finally though, she could stand the uncertainty no longer.

"Please, Ms. Cuthbert. I have tried to be patient all morning, but I simply cannot stand it any longer! I must know if I am to stay or not." The girl's chocolate-brown eyes were so intense and so pleading, Marilla couldn't very well refuse her any longer.

"I may as well tell you. Matthew and I have decided that you may stay. My lands, child!"

Marilla might well be surprised, for Elphaba had thrown her arms around her in a bear hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've made me! I've always wanted a home, a real home. I'll do anything, be anything you want, if only you'll let me stay."

"Yes, well, there's no need for all this hugging. You're to stay and that's that. Also, let's have no more of this 'Ms. Cuthbert' nonsense. The minister calls me that and it makes me nervous." Marilla detached herself from Elphaba's embrace.

Elphaba blushed a bit, but couldn't help the relief and happiness that welled up in her heart. Marilla then decided to see what Elphaba knew of religion. "Elphaba, I noticed you didn't say your prayers last night or the night before. You know God wants children to say their prayers, don't you?"

"I never say any prayers. My father told me God made my skin green on purpose to punish me for my wickedness and I've never cared for Him since." Elphaba crossed her arms.

Marilla gasped. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, Elphaba's declaration of her dislike of God, or the revelation of her father's hurtful and untrue words. "Elphaba, God may have made you green, but not as punishment," she said surprisingly gently.

"Then why?" Elphaba looked skeptically at Marilla.

"To show folks it's not what you look like, but what's on the inside that matters. Elphaba, God loves you. He loves everybody. I'm no minister, but I do know that much," Marilla affirmed with a firm nod.

"I doubt that very much. No one loves me. No one ever has." The green girl's voice was bitter.

Marilla knew this poor child needed love more than anything if she was ever to understand the love of God. She had to remind herself that it wasn't irreverence, but spiritual ignorance on Elphaba's part that inspired her less than reverent declarations. The poor child simply couldn't understand the love of God because she'd never had it translated to her through the medium of human love. She'd been abused her whole life, so one really couldn't expect her to be a model of spiritual reverence. And so, prickly old Marilla wrapped Elphaba in a hug. Elphaba was surprised, but the hug was just what she needed and she happily returned the embrace.

* * *

A few days later, Mrs. Rachel Lynde appeared to inspect Marilla and Matthew's orphan. She was one of those people who could attend to her own affairs very well and everyone else's besides. She also felt it her duty to manage just about everything in Avonlea. When she arrived on the kitchen porch, Marilla greeted her friend with her usual polite nod.

If ever there were two women more opposite, the citizens of Avonlea will never know. Marilla was tall and thin, with sharp, plain features. Mrs. Rachel Lynde was fat and squat, with round features that had once been quite hansom in her youth. Marilla was reserved and generally preferred to keep to herself, while Rachel was outgoing and the most outspoken woman in Avonlea.

She had no more than sat down in the kitchen, when she began at once to speak her mind. "I must admit, Marilla, I was mighty surprised, down right shocked even, when I learned that you and Matthew went and got yourselves an orphan, and a girl no less."

Marilla already didn't like Rachel's tone, as though orphans, particularly girls, were inherently evil creatures.

But Mrs. Rachel went right on talking. "Mind you, if you had come to me, which you didn't Marilla, not that I'm offended mind you, but if you had, I'd have told you to perish the thought! Why, I was reading in the paper not last week about some folks in the Vinkus, who took in an orphan girl, and she put arsenic down the well. The whole family died in terrible agonies. There was another case, some folks took in an orphan, but it was a boy that time, and he set fire to the house, on purpose no less, and burnt them to a crisp in their beds."

At this point, Marilla felt the need to cut in. "Well, I don't know about that. Seems to me, it doesn't much matter whether a child is an orphan or someone's own, there's still a chance they might not turn out well."

"True enough, Marilla. I suppose there's risk in just about anything a body does. Anyway, how is this Elphaba settling in?" Mrs. Rachel asked.

"She's outside now. I'll call her in." Marilla stood, and called for Elphaba.

The girl appeared a moment later, her cheeks and eyes aglow with youth, health, and exercise, as she had been exploring, wandering among the trees and hills. Her raven hair was slightly wind blown, but its firm braid kept it presentable. When her quick eyes fell upon Mrs. Rachel however, her face paled. Elphaba had never been comfortable with people staring at her and Mrs. Rachel's shocked, blank stare got on her nerves. After her own shock at finding company passed, Elphaba's face glowed with unmistakeable anger and her temper flared up.

"What? What are you staring at? Oh! Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked, sarcastically pointing to her white and surprisingly sharp teeth. When no answer from the now truly astounded Mrs. Rachel was forthcoming, Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine! Let's get this over with. No, I am not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I did not eat grass as a child…"

"Elphaba!" Marilla exclaimed, scandalized by this outburst.

Elphaba stopped and turned to Marilla. Her face was a mix of anger and sorrow when she saw Marilla's shocked and hurt expression. Marilla's intervention gave Mrs. Rachel enough time to gather her positively scattered wits. "Well! She certainly has a temper, Marilla. Whatever possessed you to keep such an unnatural creature as this? Why, she's green as grass for land sakes!"

That, as it turns out, was a very unfortunate thing to say, for Elphaba lost all control. Turning back upon Mrs. Rachel Lynde with fury, Elphaba's eyes glowed green and the air around her hands crackled with green sparks of magic. "I've had it with people judging me solely by the color of my skin! How would you like it if I said you must be the stupidest woman alive to have skin so white?!"

The window rattled and Elphaba ran from the room, back outside before her magic could do any damage. Mrs. Rachel stared dumbfounded after the fleeting figure of the green girl. Marilla was equally shocked, but more at the revelation of Elphaba's magic talent than her outburst. Personally, she felt Rachel had that coming. The woman could be so insensitive at times. But, she had to salvage what she could from this disaster and knew she'd have to punish Elphaba later.

"Well! I never saw such a temper! You'll have a hard time controlling that one, Marilla. And did you feel that magic? If you take my advice, you'll take that girl to a magic remover. The last thing you need is a witch in your house." Mrs. Rachel nodded firmly, standing to leave.

That hit a nerve in Marilla. She'd heard of these so-called magic remover doctors. They not only removed the magic from gifted children, they broke their spirits, negating their ability, but leaving them empty shells of their former selves. "Now, wait just a minute, Rachel Lynde. That girl has endured more pain and heartache than you or I have ever known. Her own father beat her and treated her like a slave before he disowned her entirely and dumped her at that orphanage. If you think, for one moment, I'm going to take her to some quack who will only break her spirit and take away everything else from her, you are sadly mistaken."

Mrs. Rachel was shocked. She'd only ever seen Marilla this riled up once or twice before and that was more than enough. "Well! Don't tell me you think she was right to fly off the handle like that. I'd hate to think you value the feelings of an orphan you barely know over those of your oldest friend."

Marilla calmed a little. "No, Elphaba was wrong to fly off the handle and I shall talk to her about it. But, she's been through a lot in her short life and you were too hard on her, Rachel."

"Hmph! If you'll take my advice, though I'm sure you won't, you'll do that talking to with a good sized switch. I've raised six kids and buried two. I like to think I know _something_ about children." Mrs. Rachel swept out of the room. At least, as much as a fat woman who always waddled everywhere could.

Marilla exhaled through her nose. Rachel had really hit a nerve and it had taken every ounce of self-control she possessed not to fly at Rachel like Elphaba had. She couldn't help but feel she should be feeling the opposite, but Rachel had been far out of line with her comments. Taking one more calming breath, Marilla headed outside to find Elphaba. She found the green girl face down in the grass under an apple tree, crying bitterly.

Marilla knelt beside the girl, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Elphaba. You really shouldn't have flown off the handle at Mrs. Lynde like that."

"She shouldn't have stared and judged me for being green!" Elphaba retorted, clearly still very upset.

Marilla sighed. "No, she shouldn't have. Rachel is too outspoken, but she's also your elder, a stranger, and a guest in my house. All of which are very good reasons why you should have been respectful, instead of sarcastic and saucy. I'm ashamed of your behavior, Elphaba and you must go to Mrs. Lynde and apologize to her."

Elphaba's head shot up, her face tearstained. "I can't do that. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Marilla, but I'm _not_ sorry I said what I did to Mrs. Lynde. I suppose, you want me to leave now, since you know about my curse." Elphaba's face drooped.

"I assume you mean your magic talent. Don't be preposterous, girl! Your magic is not a curse. Who told you it was?" Marilla inquired, though she suspected she knew the answer.

"My father. He hated my magic. I can't control it. Whenever I get upset, particularly angry, something comes over me. Something I can't describe. I'll try to control myself, truly I will. I'm so sorry, Marilla!" Elphaba cried, throwing her arms around the surprised woman.

"Here now. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Go to your room. You can stay in there until you're ready to apologize to Mrs. Lynde," Marilla said firmly, but not unkindly.

Elphaba sighed. "Then, I shall have to stay in there forever, since I can never say I'm sorry to her when the opposite is true."

Marilla watched as the green girl slowly stood and made her way to her room, quiet but not subdued. As she walked back to the house, Marilla couldn't help but feel that, while Elphaba had been in the wrong to lose her temper like that, Mrs. Rachel had been even more in the wrong to judge the poor girl so harshly. Still, Elphaba was a child and had to be taught her proper place. She must apologize to Mrs. Lynde. That was that. With her resolve steeled, Marilla entered the kitchen and set to work fixing dinner.

* * *

When Matthew came in from the fields, Marilla told him the whole story. "Serves her right, the old busybody!" Matthew asserted with a nod.

"Matthew Cuthbert! Don't tell me you're encouraging Elphaba's temper!" Marilla exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, no, not exactly. But Rachel Lynde is a mite too high and mighty sometimes if you ask me," Matthew admitted.

Marilla sighed. "I'll admit, Rachel is too outspoken and often puts a bit more stock in her own judgements than she ought, but Elphaba needs to learn to control her temper."

"I agree. But, you are going to take her something to eat, aren't you?" Matthew looked nervously at the door to the living room.

"Have you ever heard of me starving people into good behavior? Really, Matthew. After all that poor girl's been through, you really think I'd starve her into submission?" Marilla prickled up, her nerves hit.

Matthew saw his mistake and wisely refrained from saying anything more. Marilla stood and took a well filled tray up to Elphaba. Despite the temptation to only pick at her food, Elphaba could not deny her practical (and hungry) side. When Marilla returned with an empty tray, Matthew felt at least a little better. But there still remained the matter of Elphaba's apology.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apologies and Sunday School.

For the whole day, Elphaba remained stony resolute in her refusal to apologize to Mrs. Lynde. However, by the next morning, her temper had had sufficient time to cool and she did come to regret her actions and words. Especially as now, with a cool clear head, she saw just how much she had hurt her new friend Marilla.

When Marilla brought Elphaba's breakfast up, she saw a very different girl. This girl had a positively miserable face; one rife with regret. Marilla couldn't help but think the look too old for a child, as it seemed to hold the weight of too many years behind it. Still, she wasn't too awfully surprised when she heard Elphaba say, "I'm ready to apologize now. I'm very sorry, Marilla. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. My temper is… one of my biggest struggles. I try to control it, I think I have, and then BOOM! Something happens and I lose control."

"Again, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Elphaba. I take it, you're ready to go to Mrs. Lynde now?" Marilla asked, setting the tray on the table.

Elphaba nodded meekly. "Yes. But I do owe you an apology as well, Marilla. My actions and words hurt you as well, and I really didn't want that. You and Matthew are the only people to ever show me any real kindness and I had to go and mess up by losing my temper. I'm sorry."

Marilla couldn't help the smile that graced her usually stiff old face. "Well, now. If you don't just beat all. There's hope for you yet, Elphaba. If you just keep trying, I'm sure you'll conquer your temper one day. Now, eat your breakfast and I'll take you over to Mrs. Lynde's afterwards."

Again, Elphaba nodded meekly, but this time, she could only pick at her food. Marilla recognized the signs of a troubled conscience and proposed they leave right away. Elphaba nodded more enthusiastically, her stomach feeling like it was in knots from anxiety.

* * *

At Mrs. Lynde's house, Elphaba bowed her head in shame, her face clearly showing her repentance. "Mrs. Lynde, I'm very sorry for the way I acted and what I said to you yesterday. It was wrong and out of line. I'm not going to make excuses, but I do want you to know that I've been judged and outcast my whole life because of my skin. It really hurts when people judge me simply because of how I was born and don't even try to get to know me. Even still, I shouldn't have flown off the handle and said those things to you, since they're rude and completely out of line. I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Both Marilla and Mrs. Lynde could hear the contriteness in Elphaba's voice and her sincerity could not be doubted. Marilla nodded in grim satisfaction that Elphaba had done the right thing, but knew the green girl would have a hard time learning to control her temper. Mrs. Lynde on the other hand, merely saw that Elphaba had made a sincere and proper apology and smiled warmly.

"Well, now. Of course I forgive you, child. And I reckon I was rather in the wrong myself, jumping to conclusions without giving you a fair chance. I'm rather too outspoken and sometimes put a little too much stock in my own good judgement. You mustn't mind me too much. Now, why don't you go out and enjoy yourself in the garden." Mrs. Lynde smiled at Elphaba, who merely bowed politely and walked out to the garden.

Rachel then turned to Marilla, a wide smile on her face. "Well, if that girl don't beat all! I admit, Marilla, I misjudged her. I reckon her hard upbringing has taught her to flare up and lash out in selfdefense. That'll be hard to tame out of her, but with enough patience and firm guidance, I'm sure that girl will turn out well. Poor child! What kind of life must she have had to be so angry and hurt?"

Marilla, in her stolid way, told Rachel what she knew about Elphaba's past. To say Rachel Lynde was shocked would be an understatement. The look that graced her face was one of true horror. "I have terribly wronged that girl. Marilla, if half of what you say is true, then Elphaba needs loving care more than anything in this world."

"I agree. The poor child has been thoroughly starved of love and kindness. She admitted to me this morning that Matthew and I were the first people to ever show her real kindness," Marilla stated. "We'd best be heading home. We came away before breakfast, as Elphaba couldn't eat. She's probably hungry by now."

Mrs. Lynde nodded. "To be sure. I'll see you at the Ladies Aid meeting next week, Marilla. Good day."

Marilla called Elphaba, who was more than ready to go home to breakfast. On the way home, Elphaba felt considerably better, if hungry and eager for breakfast. Her head was held higher, her steps were lighter, and her eyes were happier and brighter than they had been earlier that day. Marilla's sharp eyes noticed and she smiled to herself. Elphaba would turn out just fine. All she needed was a loving hand to tame and gentle her. While Marilla wasn't all too sure how well she fit that description, she sure as heck was gonna do her best to raise and care for Elphaba. She could not deny she had actually come to love the girl in the short time she'd been there, but how to show it wasn't something that exactly came naturally to prickly old Marilla.

* * *

One day, a few weeks later, Marilla was standing in the east gable room, looking expectantly at Elphaba. "Well? How do you like them?"

Elphaba cocked her head to one side, one eyebrow quirking up in a pondering, puzzled expression. "Well, they're very well made and serviceable."

"But?" Marilla got a look on her face that betrayed her annoyance at Elphaba's obvious omission of something.

"But… I was hoping they'd all be… well… black," Elphaba admitted, feeling a tad embarrassed.

If Elphaba had declared she wanted all pink dresses with puffed sleeves, Marilla couldn't have looked more shocked. "What would a child want with all black dresses? Black is for funerals. These are all good, sensible dresses and they're all you can expect this summer."

"I understand and I'm grateful to you for clothing me, but… I clash with everything. That's why I prefer to wear black," Elphaba explained.

Marilla rolled her eyes. "Fiddlesticks! You'll look well enough in these dresses. The brown gingham and the blue print will do for school and everyday wear. The white and black checkered sateen will be for Sundays."

However, Marilla was proven wrong on the brown gingham. The shade, while fine for any average Avonlea girl, looked garish with Elphaba's unique skin tone. The blue print however, while it would look rather ugly on any other Avonlea girl, actually complimented Elphaba's verdigris. The sateen also looked well on her, so the green girl figured two out of three wasn't bad. Marilla however, resolved to do something about that awful gingham as soon as possible. While she didn't stand for pampering vanity as a rule and really hadn't an ounce of modern taste, even Marilla could hear the snide comments Elphaba was sure to receive wearing that awful dress. Plus, it was literally painful to look at her wearing that dress; it clashed so badly with her skin.

At any rate, the next order of business, was for Elphaba to attend Sunday school. Elphaba on the other hand, wasn't too keen on the idea. "Why should I go to Sunday school? I'm just going to be judged and told I'm going to hell because I'm the 'devil's spawn'."

"Fiddlesticks! Now, I've gotten you a quarterly, so go and learn the lesson. You'll go to Sunday school like all the other children and learn about God as you ought," Marilla stated firmly.

Elphaba took the quarterly without a murmur and retreated to her room to learn the lesson. As she read it though, she couldn't help but feel that, if this was what God was like, then she was doomed anyway and He wasn't someone she wished to associate with. The lesson just happened to be about the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah.

* * *

When Sunday came, Marilla and Matthew took Elphaba to church. Marilla handed her off to a Miss Reynolds, an older spinster with a rather sour face. Miss Reynolds had taught Sunday school the same way for twenty years. She believed in only asking the printed questions and looking sternly over her quarterly at the girl she believed should answer it. She looked an awful lot at Elphaba, who answered every question correctly, but felt that, if the answers were really as cut and dry as the quarterly made them out to be, then God was a cruel, vindictive spirit, unworthy of anyone's respect or worship.

After Sunday school, Elphaba made her way over to the Cuthbert's pew and sat down between Matthew and Marilla. As she listened to the prayers and sermon, Elphaba couldn't help but feel that prayer, in the superintendent's opinion, was a tiresome, dull task, and that the minister felt he had to present the Word and his sermon in the driest, dullest way possible. Though Elphaba understood the words of the sermon, she absorbed no deeper meaning, felt no stir of spirit, and certainly didn't understand anything about what God was truly like.

On the way home, Marilla asked, "So, Elphaba, were you a good girl in Sunday school?"

"Yes. Miss Reynolds asked me a lot of questions. I got them all right, but if the answers are really all there is about God, then He's a cruel, vindictive spirit, and I want nothing to do with Him," the green girl replied honestly.

Marilla gasped. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"He wiped out two whole cities, just because they did something He didn't like. What gives Him the right to judge what is right and wrong? Is He really all knowing and all powerful? If He truly loved us, He would wipe out evil and suffering, and make sure no one wound up an orphan," Elphaba replied with firm resolve.

Marilla, being a woman who prided herself on her good Christian faith, was thoroughly at a loss to answer Elphaba's questions in any way that would satisfy the girl. It gave her an unsettled, uncomfortable feeling, and Marilla began to suspect that maybe, she wasn't as good of a Christian as she thought.

* * *

The next day, an unexpected guest arrived at Green Gables. Marilla answered the humble knock on the kitchen door and was shocked to find another green girl on her doorstep. One look was all she needed to see the girl was famished and homeless. Ushering the girl in, she called for Elphaba, who came quickly, a troubled look on her face.

"What is it, Marilla? Is something wrong? Oh, my gosh! Raga!" the green girl exclaimed, rushing to the other girl's side.

"You know each other?" Marilla asked.

"Yes. Raga is my cousin on my mother's side. She lived with her folks on the outskirts of Munchkinland. Raga, what happened?" Elphaba looked at her cousin concernedly.

Raga coughed a few times. "Colwin Grounds. It's burned down. My family was visiting and in the middle of the night, the house caught fire. I managed to get Nessa out, but, your father… he and my parents died in the blaze."

Elphaba felt an odd mix of shock, sorrow, and relief at this news. "Nessa. How is she? Where is she?"

"The Margrave took her in. Don't worry, Elf, she's fine. She'll mourn for a long time, but she'll be fine. She's in good hands." Raga took her cousin's hands in her own, looking kindly into her eyes.

Marilla looked at this new girl with a puzzled expression. "How did you know where to find Elphaba?"

Raga looked Marilla square in the eyes, so there could be no doubt of her truthfulness. "I knew Elphaba had been sent to the orphan asylum in the Emerald City, so I went there and asked. They told me she'd been adopted by a Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert from Green Gables, Avonlea. So, I came here and asked around where Green Gables was."

"Hmm. Well, since you've come all this way and you obviously have nowhere to go, I suppose you might as well stay here," Marilla decided, knowing full well the girl had nowhere to go.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I can take care of myself," Raga said.

"Nonsense! You're still a child and anyone can see you're famished. You'll stay here with Elphaba and that's that," Marilla said firmly, heading out to tell Matthew of this new development.

Matthew, surprisingly, took to Raga right away and insisted she stay with them. Even Elphaba argued that Raga had best stay. In the end, it was Elphaba's reasoning and the scent of Marilla's cooking that broke Raga down. Over dinner, Marilla asked Raga what she knew of religion.

Raga's expression was an odd one that defied description. "I don't like that word. For me, Christianity isn't 'religion,' it's faith."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Marilla asked.

Raga shook her head. "No. Religion, is a set of rules and regulations one adheres to in the hope of earning salvation. Faith, is putting one's hope and trust in God for salvation."

"Raga, I never knew you were a Christian. Can you explain to me how God can be good, but just wipe out two entire cities for no good reason?" Elphaba asked.

Raga smiled sadly. "I assume you mean Sodom and Gomorrah?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Well, God is perfect, holy, and just. Nothing imperfect, unholy, or unjust can stand in His presence. The people of Sodom and Gomorrah didn't just commit one super bad sin. They continuously lived in sin. The outcry against them was very great, for men lay with men and women with women, both young and old. It was not only wrong, but unnatural and they were not only sinning against God, but their own bodies as well by defiling them. They had the chance to turn away and be saved, but they refused. God said, if there had been even ten righteous among them, he would have spared the city of Sodom, but there was not even one, save Lot and he was told to flee with his family.

"So you see, Elphaba, God is not unjust or vindictive. As for why there's evil and suffering in the world, that goes all the way back to Adam and Eve," Raga replied, anticipating Elphaba's next question. "When God created Adam and Eve, He gave them freewill. He did this because He wanted them to obey Him because they loved and trusted Him, not because they had no choice. When Adam and Eve sinned by taking the forbidden fruit, it wasn't because they didn't know what would happen or they didn't understand what they were doing was wrong. They had the freedom to choose right or wrong, life or death. They chose wrong; they chose death. But, the story doesn't end there. God, as Creator, had every right to just wipe Adam and Eve from existence or to let them and all their descendants die in their sins, but He didn't. He loved His creation so much, that even though He knew from the beginning that Adam and Eve would disobey Him, He laid the plan for salvation from the start.

"God chose to redeem His creation. The only way this could happen and His justice be satisfied, was for God the Son to put aside His rights and privileges as God, become a man, live a perfect sinless life, and die a death of extreme pain and shame. Jesus Christ, God the Son, did all this. He did this because He loved us so much, He was willing to take our sins upon Himself and pay the price by dying the worst of deaths. Crucifixion was reserved for the worst of criminals and was excruciatingly painful, but that was nothing compared to the pain Christ felt when the Father had to turn away and full weight of our sins was placed upon Him. But even still, Jesus went through with it, all for the sake of love.

"When Jesus died, He paid the price, hell and Satan were defeated, and God's justice was satisfied. But there was one more step. So that we might have not only the promise of forgiven sins, but eternal life and so that not only hell, but death itself would be utterly defeated, God raised Jesus from the dead. He was seen by not only His disciples, but hundreds of others when He ascended into Heaven, with the promise to return once more.

"So you see, Elphaba, God really is all powerful, all knowing, and all loving," Raga smiled at her cousin.

Elphaba, hearing by the tone of her voice and seeing by the expressions of her face, the simple fact that Raga not only believed this, but truly loved God and considered Him to be a friend, paused and considered her cousin's explanation. "Why didn't they explain it that way in Sunday school and church? The way they said it, made it sound like God just wanted to condemn everyone."

Raga got another sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately, and I mean no disrespect, many people cling to the ways they were taught, which are familiar, but as I've come to learn, often mistaken. People don't read the Bible the way they should. They don't ever challenge the ministers' words. This provides the perfect breeding ground for complacent Christians and resentment against them from unbelievers, who only see condemnation."

"So… if I read the Bible for myself, I'll understand better?" Elphaba asked.

"I believe so. If you need help, I'll be happy to offer what poor assistance I can, as I'm just learning myself," Raga said.

"Here now! This is irreverent talk here! The minister is a man of God!" Marilla exclaimed.

Raga smiled knowingly at her. "That may be, it might not. You'd be surprised how many think they are men of God, but are really little more than clanging gongs and nonsense spewers. You don't really believe what you just said, do you?"

Marilla was taken aback, but knew in her heart that, Raga was right about everything she'd said so far. Still, she wasn't about to admit defeat to a child. Instead, she resolved to read her Bible more and see if she couldn't strengthen her faith.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shut-Ins.

It came to pass that one day, Marilla came in to see Elphaba and Raga shelling peas and reading Raga's old and well used Bible, if its worn leather cover was any testament. Though the pair seemed happy enough, taking turns reading and discussing passages, while they shelled the peas, Marilla couldn't help but feel something was missing from the girls' lives. Then she remembered a bit of news she'd heard from Mrs. Lynde.

"Elphaba, Raga, I'm going up to Upland Manor. Mrs. Upland's daughter, Galinda is back from her stay in the Emerald City. You two shall accompany me and make her acquaintance," Marilla said.

Both girls looked up, but with very different expressions. Elphaba's face bore an expression of skeptical disdain. Raga's face was one of curiosity. Elphaba was the first to speak though. "Why? She's just going to judge us and probably won't like us, so why should we bother?"

Marilla sighed. "Elphaba, it isn't good for you and Raga to be always by yourselves. You need to make some friends your own age. I should know. Matthew and I were shut-ins at your age and kept mostly to ourselves. As a result, we have few close friends and Matthew… well, he can hardly say two words in company. I don't mind so much, I've gotten used to it, but I don't want you two to wind up a pair of lonely old spinsters."

Raga nudged Elphaba. "Come on, Elf. Marilla's right. We gotta at least try."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, very well. But I'm telling you, it'll all be for nothing."

* * *

The Uplands were very fashionable people. Their house was the largest and finest in Avonlea and they made no bones about displaying their wealth. However, they were not haughty or stuck up people and often used their wealth to help the town and people of Avonlea. Galinda, though a social butterfly and something of a spoiled only child, looked at Elphaba and Raga with curiosity. She'd heard rumors about the mysterious green girls of Green Gables and was rather surprised to find that they really were as green as grass.

Elphaba scowled, taking Galinda's curious look as one of fascinated displeasure. Raga on the other hand, saw that the blonde was merely curious. She smiled. "Well? Come on, don't just stand there. Touch it. I don't mind," Raga said, holding out her arm.

Galinda, rather shocked at this boldness, slowly came forward and, taking her courage in both hands, gently touched Raga's green skin. "Wow! Your skin is so soft! What kind of lotion do you use?"

Raga laughed. "None. My skin is naturally like this. I don't know why. You needn't worry, though. The rumors of the green being contagious are false."

Galinda laughed, a light lilting sound. "Come! Let's go outside into the garden. It's so pretty out there."

Elphaba was surprised when Galinda seized both Raga's hand and her own and literally dragged them outside. Galinda released Raga's hand, but held Elphaba's a moment longer.

"Your skin is quite soft too. I wonder if it has anything to do with you being green. Well, one thing's for certain, you both have the softest, smoothest, healthiest skin I've ever seen, even if it is an odd color. Also, somehow, it suits you. Raga and Elphaba of Green Gables, I like you. I think we'll all be good friends." Galinda skipped around her new friends, beaming a radiant smile.

Raga nudged Elphaba with a look that said, _'I told you so.'_ Elphaba rolled her eyes, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth nonetheless. Galinda soon stopped skipping and stood in front of her guests with her head cocked to once side, her pointer finger on her chin, and a thoughtful look on her face as she looked the pair up and down. After a while, she got a bright grin on her face and clapped her hands.

"I just got the most wonderful idea! I'm going to make you two… popular!" Galinda exclaimed prancing around.

Raga and Elphaba both had looks of shocked dismay on their faces. "You really don't have to do that," Elphaba said, trying not to sound rude.

"I know! That's what makes me so nice!" Galinda said in her bubbly way, completely oblivious to the fact that Elphaba and Raga didn't want to be popular.

Raga and Elphaba shared a look that said, _'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

 **Author's Note: Yeah, so I've got a bit of writer's block on this story, so I'm putting it on hiatus for now. I will eventually finish it, but it's going to take awhile. Sorry.**


End file.
